


You're Like Home for the Holidays: A Collection of Destiel Christmas Drabbles

by samsmindpalace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Holiday, M/M, posting this super late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsmindpalace/pseuds/samsmindpalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of Destiel drabbles I wrote for Secret Santa this past year. I meant to post them on Christmas but here we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Like Home for the Holidays: A Collection of Destiel Christmas Drabbles

This was a terrible idea, Dean can’t help but think as he stands over the counter in the bunker’s kitchen covered in flour and baking soda with sugar in between his fingers. Castiel is next to him, looking confused and slightly rumpled as he reads a recipe from an old cookbook Dean had found in the library. His brow is furrowed and his eyes are squinting as he tries to figure out what has gone wrong with the molasses cookies Dean had coerced him into baking with him. Quietly cursing, Dean shoves the bowl out of the way and grabs a new one. “You know what, Cas, we are going to make these damn cookies if it kills us, and we are going to do it the right way,” he says as he begins to measure out one cup of white sugar for the third time in the past hour. “Dean,” Cas begins tentatively, “You do know that it is okay if we do not make these, right?” “I know, Cas, I just,” Dean sighs, “I wanted to show you what Christmas is like, now that you’re, you know, human, you should, you should see what it’s like for us, and Christmas cookies are a big part of that, I think and, dammit, I just wanted to do something with you.” He looks down, feeling a blush coming on. How does he let this happen to him? He is not the kind of person who blushes. At least, he wasn’t before he met Cas. “How about we start with something simpler? Don’t you also drink that drink by the name of eggnog? It would probably be much easier to start with that, and then we could go on and do other traditions, perhaps a Christmas tree or a holiday-themed movie or-“ Dean leans in and interrupts him with a kiss, slow and sweet. It is so nice to have Cas home again.

~

When Sam and Dean arrive home from a successful routine ghost hunting and step into the living room, they are immediately taken aback by the shock of red, green, and white surrounding them. There is a small Christmas tree in the corner and everything else appears to have been covered in some form of tinsel, bow, or ornamentation. Right in the middle of it all is Castiel, looking incredibly proud of himself, and very excited. “Dean,” he says and his face lights up, “I borrowed Sam’s laptop and did some research on traditional Christmas decorations and I think that I have succeeded in making this place what some refer to as a ‘winter wonderland.’” After a moment of taking it in, Sam gives a low whistle. “You sure are taking this very seriously, Cas.” Castiels’ brow furrows and he looks confused for a moment. “Is it not correct? Should I take it down?” “No, no, Cas, you don’t have to do that,” Dean smiles. “It’s perfect.” Castiel resumes his smiling and takes Dean’s hand, showing him all of the snowflakes and the way he decorated the tree, and Dean’s eyes gloss over in perfect admiration. Sam gets that this is his cue to leave, and walks up to the bedroom to find that everything else has been wrapped and covered in there, as well. He remembers a time in which Dean had done the decorating to make him happy, and smiles. It sure is good to know that Dean is happy again. 

~

It’s Christmas Eve and Dean and Castiel are on the couch in the living room, watching “It’s a Charlie Brown Christmas,” because both Dean and Sam had been appalled at the fact that Cas had never seen it. Cas is watching intently. He hadn’t ever really bothered paying attention to television, as it did little for him, but he knew it was important to Dean that he see this. Dean is just enjoying watching Cas’ eyebrows move together in confusion when the adults speak and widen when he understands a reference. He has an arm over Cas’ shoulder on the back of the couch and is simply enjoying being with him; watching the way his face works. Sam left a little while ago, saying something about a book he had to finish.

When it’s over, Castiel looks at Dean and says, “That was, well, strange, but I think I liked it.” Dean smiles and Cas likes looking at the crinkles in the corners of his eyes and the way his eyes shine when he looks at him. He thinks that humans are so beautiful, and so he smiles back. deantells Cas that smiling looks good on him, to which Castiel replies with, “I thought that smiling was a natural phenomenon that was not intended for facial ornamentation?” which makes Dean laugh, which makes Castiel even happier, so he leans in and kisses him, and everything is perfect.

The house is decorated with Castiel’s precise snowflakes and bows, and there are nine gifts under the tree. The cases have been simple and there is food in the refrigerator. Sam is content with his books and is starting to forgive himself. And Dean and Castiel, well, they are in love and happier than ever. 


End file.
